The Exception
by HelenaForneck
Summary: Some things you cannot question: one plus one is two, water is wet, fire Burns and girls like me don't work with guys like him.  But there's an exception to every rule, isn't it?


THE EXCEPTION

_Some things you cannot question: one plus one is two, water is wet, fire Burns and girls like me don't work with guys like him._

_But there's an exception to every rule, isn't it?_

Why now? Why me? Why him? Those were the most frequent thoughts in my head, when I managed to take him out of there – and I have plain conscience that it wasn't taking him out completely. It was just… less explicit.

I agree that this is ridiculous, but what can I do if everything I can do is to think of him? This time, I must be completely mad.

Either this was madness or whatever it was, I know that my world was shaken every time he put those brown eyes upon me and that my heart tried to get out of my chest when he smiled. Unfortunately, I couldn't deny it any longer. I am unexplainably and totally in love with Potter.

And don't think that the fact of me not using his first name to refer to him decreases what I feel for him, it was a habit and, even when you love someone, it's hard to stop calling him the way you did it your whole life – or for six years.

The fact is that I'm stubborn e it wasn't easy to admit those things that happen to me were caused by him, I kept searching for explanations, ma, none of them could explain it all. Is there anything else besides him that can make my heart beats so fast I'm scared it stops, feel cold and hot at the same time and, apart from this, make me feel as if I was in the happiest place on Earth?

I guess not.

But, despite me feeling all this and his insistence to invite me out for long, there are other factors to be considered. I mean, it's not that simple as the old "he likes her and she likes him, let's live happily ever after" – I wish.

He's the seeker of Gryffindor's quidditch team and, still, can do well in most classes. I believe he never spent ten minutes without saying a word and he never spent more than three weeks without a girlfriend (which, lately, has been making me annoyingly jealous). And me… well, what can I say? I am not the kind of girl that goes with "charming, outgoing guy"

Not that I'm ugly, away from that. It's just that I'm shy and red haired – a combination that, sincerely, I don't wish to my worst enemy – and, any situation makes my face turn red as a tomato! And that makes me even more nervous and redder. It's a vicious cycle.

There also is the fact that he bullies everyone who's slightly different in school. I'm different from more than half of the people her and, still he doesn't do it with me, I feel like a target of those childish mockery.

And that's just the beginning of the list.

Yes, I love him, but, it is a fact that we're not going to work together and, even if we try, it'll be complicated and one of us, or both, will be hurt. And if it's going to hurt me, I'd rather be hurt by illusions than by his words.

It's so strange to think that he is the difference between heaven and hell. And, right now, I'm in heaven.

'Evans' he said with a half smile, I lifted my eyes from the book I was pretending to read.

'Potter' I answered looking at him. His friends stared us.

'Can we talk?' He Said and I didn't move 'Outside...'

'Oh... sure!' I said standing up and looking down, because my face's temperature was getting high, I was getting red. Just what I needed now!

I can't say how long it took us to reach the garden and sit under a tree, but what matters is that we got there.

'I'll be fast with you this time, Evans' He started 'I already lost track of how many times I asked you to go with me to Hogsmeade and you Said no, don't know how many times I offered to help you to get rid of that Snivellus and, no matter what I do, you never give me a chance'

'I can handle it myself' I said lifting my eyes.

'Sure you can, and that's great. But have you ever stopped you think about how I feel every time you deny whatever I offer? When I saw you at Hogwarts express on our first year, I noticed you were special and, despite you spending all your time with Snape, you never put it into doubt. I promise it's the last time I'll ask you this, Evans, but, please, will you give me a chance to prove I'm not joking?'

I closed my eyes without knowing what to do, a part of me wanted to throw myself on his arms, kiss him and say yes. Say that I'd always be his.

The other part was trying to decide if I should jump into the lake, run to the Forbidden Forest or look for a hole to hide in.

'I'll give you a chance' I answered after some seconds of silence.

'Really?' He said a Litlle too excited, which made his voice a little higher 'I mean… _Really_?'

'If you promise me one thing.'

'Whatever you want…'

'Don't ever call me Evans' I said and threw myself on his arms.

'If it was up to me, you'd be a Potter by tomorrow' he said and I wished that moment never ended. Maybe we could be an exception. Maybe we could be happy together.


End file.
